The invention is related to a method and a device for measurement of axial forces acting on an shaft. The invention also involves a method and a device for measuring the force on a measuring plate.
When taking measurements with certain types of measuring assemblies the need arises to measure axial forces which work on a rotating shaft or similar machine element. The axial force can be an integral part of the properties to be measured, but it may also be that the measurement of the axial force is a factor or condition connected with measurement of other forces or properties.
Force measurement is also used generally for measurement of, for example, forces which act against a measuring plate and which correspond to torque on an shaft.